


When you move, I'm moved

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor in a suit, F/F, Pre-Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Space Wives, Weddings, attempted theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: The Doctor and the fam are invited to a wedding.It turns out it's River's wedding.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	When you move, I'm moved

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so you guys really thought I was not going to write a fanfic about the Doctor in the season 12 trailer suit? Please! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like this. I have not proof read this so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I wrote this listening to Movement by Hozier and it's where the title come's from. I suggest a listen to the music.

It had been a rather normal day at the TARDIS – as normal as a day inside a time machine that was bigger on the inside could be – and everybody was doing a different thing since it was a Sunday and Sundays had the reputation of being a lazy day. Yaz and Ryan were playing cards while Graham was trying to perfect his soufflé recipe in the kitchen and the Doctor was tinkering beneath the console table as always. That was, until a little bip sounded in one of the screens causing the Doctor to quickly crawl out from under the console table with a little excited exclaim of “Ooh a message!” as she pushed her welding glasses out of her face and went over to check what it was.

“What is it, Doc?” Ryan asked.

“A wedding invitation!” She exclaimed, clearly excited about it. “We have to go!”

“Who is getting married, Doctor?” Yaz asked, getting up from her chair and going towards where the Doctor was with Ryan following just behind her.

“This intergalactic billionaire that I saved once.” She said. “His name is Lord Ephraim and yes, Lord is his first name.” She nodded. “He owns half of the Fawkes Galaxy and a part of the Braxton Galaxy including the famous ruby mines of Calux. The man is completely loaded.”

“Hm, must be a complete snobbish bore though.” Yaz commented. A little part of her – the working class part of her – completely abhorred rich people.

“True, but not a particularly bad person.” The Doctor said. “And he throws amazing parties!”

“Well, I’m up for it.” Ryan said with a smile.

“Yaz?” The Doctor looked at her with expectant eyes.

“Fine, I’ll make an effort.” She said.

“Cool! Let’s go tell Graham!” The Doctor said and quickly ran down the TARDIS hallway being followed closely by Ryan and Yaz. They reached the kitchen just in time to see Graham taking carefully a soufflé from the oven wearing mittens. “Graham!” The Doctor exclaimed and the man startled, making the soufflé wiggle in his hands and deflate from the hasty movements. The man sighed and placed the soufflé in the nearby table, closing the oven’s door with his other hand. The Doctor winced. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He shrugged. “I probably messed up the recipe anyways.” He said picking up a spoon, scoping a bit of chocolate soufflé and placing it on his mouth. “It might not be pretty but it’s tasty.” He smiled. “What happened?” He asked.

“We’ve been invited to go on a wedding.” The Doctor said.

“A billionaire’s wedding.” Ryan said enthusiastically.

“Do we even have clothes to go on a billionaire’s wedding?” Graham asked.

“Leave that to me!” The Doctor exclaimed.

After a chaotic visit to the gigantic wardrobe inside the TARDIS, they were all ready three hours later. Graham was wearing a sophisticated dark blue tuxedo with a black bowtie, while Ryan was in an almost identical one only in black. Yaz had preferred not to wear a dress so she was wearing a black sequined jacket on top of a white button down, dark trousers and oxford shoes. Her hair was mostly loose but she had trapped half of her hair in a half ponytail. The Doctor was also wearing a white button down as well as a bowtie, suspenders, a gray overcoat, gray and short trousers, black socks and her boots. “I love bowties!” She exclaimed when she finished doing her tie in the mirror.

After that it was only a matter of punching in the coordinates on the TARDIS and flying over there to the wedding.

They reached their destination without a single hitch, which honestly was a blessing and also a bit suspicious. Since the TARDIS usually always threw a tantrum. They landed in the middle of a field where they could see only a man wearing a tuxedo in the distance. “Doc, are you sure we’re in the right place?” Graham asked as he looked around.

“Yes, Graham, we’re in the exact coordinates the invitation said.” She responded as they approached the man.

“Don’t you think it’s a trap?” Yaz asked worriedly.

The Doctor didn’t answer her, just inched closer to the man and said with a smile. “The name’s Doctor, **the** Doctor.”

The man promptly checked his digital clipboard and smiles at her. “Surely, Doctor. Please follow me.” He said as he turned around and walked a few steps before disappearing in a blue light. The Doctor and her companions looked at each other but followed the man, feeling a tingling sensation on their bodies as they crossed the hologram and found themselves in the middle of a luxurious, crowded and decorated venue. “Please make yourselves at home. Champagne is already being served and the ceremony will happen in a few moments.” Not waiting for a response the man disappeared behind the hologram again, probably to greet more guests.

“Wow!” Ryan exclaimed as he looked around the place.

“Doesn’t seem like a good idea to serve champagne before the ceremony.” Yaz commented but she grabbed a flute from a passing waiter nonetheless. Ryan and Graham did the same.

“Ephraim pulled all the stops.” The Doctor said looking around. “C’mon, fam! Let’s get a good seat!” She said and her friends followed her to a few seats that were pretty close to the altar.

“Do all weddings look the same throughout the Galaxy?” Graham asked as he watched how the place looked pretty much like an earthly wedding should.

“Not remotely.” The Doctor explained. “But Ephraim is from a planet that has a marriage ceremony pretty close to Earth’s.”

“How’s the wedding in your planet, Doctor?” Yaz asked, curiously.

A shadow passed through the Doctor’s eyes but she disguised it with a smile. “It has a few elements of a Hindu wedding actually, with having out hands tied together. But in Gallifreyen weddings is where we find out our spouse’s real name.”

“Real name?” Ryan asked confused.

“Yes, Doctor isn’t my real name. It’s just a name I gave myself.” She said. “In Gallifrey names have power, so only our significant other knows it.” She explained.

Her friends couldn’t say anything else because music started playing and the ceremony finally started. “Look, here comes Lord.” The Doctor said and her friends look at the man walking down the aisle. Lord Ephraim was dressed in a fine tuxedo and he was smiling. He looked completely human apart from his eyes, they were a tad too big to be human and completely purple. He was also holding a red velvet pillow with a ginormous ruby on it. “In Lord’s planet is customary for the groom to present the bride with his finest possession.” The Doctor whispered to her fam as they watched him stop at the altar.

“That sounds like a problem.” Graham whispered back.

“Yes, how do they know that the bride isn’t just going to rob them?” Yaz asked.

“The penalty for robbery through marriage is death.” The Doctor said. “Also they usually get arranged marriages, although I’m not sure that’s Lord’s case.”

“Why not?” Ryan asked.

“No father or mother of the bride at the front.” She discreetly pointed at two empty seats at the front.

Soon the bridal march started playing and the Doctor’s companions were surprised to see that it was the same that was usually played in their planet. The bride started making her way down the aisle and everyone got up from their seats to watch her. She was wearing a satin baby pink mermaid dress, high denying rhinestone high heels and her face was completely covered by a pink veil. She was curvaceous and something in the way she moved was familiar to the Doctor. She found herself watching the woman walk intently, trying to understand why she was so drawn to her or why her hearts were beating so fast that she was afraid they would beat right out of her chest.

The woman walked slowly but beautifully to the altar and the Doctor though that her walk was a bit mischievous, if walks could be such a thing. As the woman reached the altar and Ephraim pushed her veil out of her face the Doctor gasped as she saw her face. A few heads turned in her direction but since the music was loud enough it hadn’t made such fuss. Her friends looked at her funny though. There at the altar was River Song, her wife. Her wife was about to marry another person.

“What’s the matter, Doc?” Graham asked as he placed a gentle hand on her arm. The Doctor had gone pale all of a sudden and her mouth was open, like she could not believe what she was seeing.

The ceremony was occurring normally in front of them but none of them were paying attention since they were completely worried about their friend. The Doctor could not utter a single word, which was a novel occurrence for her. She was completely gobblesmacked, she could not believe what her ancient eyes were seeing. She was aware that her wife was not only married to her but to a lot of people as was her, but she had never seen her getting married in front of her. The Doctor was surprised to realize that it hurt, especially because her wife had no idea that she was there. The thing about wedding ceremonies in this planet was that they passed by particularly fast because the party was more important than its ceremony. So while the Doctor was still trying to process what she was seeing, the officiant reached the part where they ask if anyone is against the marriage they should speak now or forever be silent, she got up from her seat like her limbs were moving on their own accord and shouted loud and clear:

“I protest!”

Immediately everyone turned around and looked at her and she couldn’t even feel embarrassed by her outburst because River was looking at her now. Her friends were completely shocked in their seats as they looked up at her but she only had eyes at one person right now. A person who was looking increasingly annoyed at the interruption.

“Yes, miss?” The officiant asked before anyone else could say something. “Speak up.”

“River is already married.” It was the only thing she could say. “So she can’t get married.” Her mind was failing her right now if this planet was against poly marriages or not but it was the only thing she could think to say. It was the truth after all.

“And how do you know she’s married?” Lord asked, looking incredibly angry. His face was starting to become orange as his blood coursed straight to it.

“Easy.” The Doctor smirked, regaining her confidence. “She’s married to me.” There were shocked gasps all around as she said this but she was only staring at River. In fact, her eyes had not strayed from her wife since she had first saw her walking down the aisle, before she even knew it was her. Her hearts knew. “Hello sweetie.” She said to her with a smile and understanding immediately dawned on her face. River looked her up and down and the Doctor preened under her gaze like a peacock.

“Lord, can you give me a minute?” She turned to talk to her groom but did not wait for him to respond before she started making her way down the aisle to her wife. The Doctor could feel her hearts pounding harder at every step River took closer to her, she could also feel her palms getting sweating and her eyes welling up. She thought she would never see her wife again and the thought alone was unbearable but being able to see her again was like a dream coming true. “You’ve redecorated.” She said when she was in talking distance. “I quite like it.” She smirked and the Doctor found herself blushing. River reached and grabbed her hand. “Come with me.” She said as she pulled the Doctor out of the room, none of them bothered to check if the Doctor’s friends were following them but they were, even if they were incredibly confused.

River pulled her towards the other room where the reception would take place. As soon as they had passed the doors the Doctor stopped walking and seized River in her arms, kissing her deeply and passionately. It was that scene that greeted the Doctor’s companions when they finally passed through the door and closed it behind them.

“Well, I certainly admire your passion this time around, sweetie.” River whispered against her lips with a smile as they broke the kiss.

“I just missed you.” The Doctor whispered back, completely sincere. A few tears had leaked and River wiped them away with her thumb.

“I see you are into bowties and suspenders again.” River commented.

“Bowties and suspenders are cool!” The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

“Sure thing, sweetie. Ans you look quite dapper in a suit as always, despites the slight changes.” She said with a smile and she pinches the Doctor’s slim waist. “Should we do diaries?” She asked and the Doctor felt her hearts breaking. She could only shake her head and River’s smile fell. “Oh, that bad huh? How long have we not seen each other?”

“Too long.” She whispered, feeling her voice crack.

“I’m sorry.” River said softly as she caressed her wife’s face. “But I’m glad I could meet this you.” She smiled and the Doctor smiled back.

“I’m glad too.” She said. “But River… What are you doing marrying Lord Ephraim?” She asked with a frown as she placed her hands in her waist.

“Oh, are you jealous?” River asked in a teasing voice.

“That’s beside the point.” She said and River smirked. Her question had been answered. “Why?”

“Have you seen the ruby he was going to hand it to me before you so rudely interrupted?” She said and the Doctor gasped, offended.

“RIVER!” She exclaimed. “WERE YOU GOING TO ROB HIM?”

River quickly put her mouth over the Doctor’s mouth to shut her up. “Shh!” She hissed. The Doctor mumbled something under her hand and River smiled. “Sorry, dear can’t hear you.” The Doctor glared at her and she took her hand away from her wife’s mouth. “What did you say?”

“I said that this warrants the death penalty, are you crazy?”

“Always.” She winked. “But c’mon give me more credit than that. I could definitely get away with it and you know it.”

The Doctor huffed but she couldn’t deny it.

“Excuse me.” They heard and turned around to find three very confused humans. “But WHAT?” Yaz asked completely flabbergasted.

“Oh, fam.” The Doctor said, just realizing that her friends were there. “This is River Song, my wife.” River waved. “River, these are Ryan, Yaz and Graham, my friends.”

“They didn’t know you were married, huh?” River asked as she turned to the Doctor and then to her friends again.

“The Doctor said that-“ Ryan started but the Doctor shook her head frantically and he trailed away. “Never mind.”

“Are you telling me that you’re married.” Graham said, trying to pierce the story together. “And you just caught your wife getting married to another person.”

“For a ruby?” Yaz wheezed out.

“It’s not just any ruby.” River said. “That ruby could end world hunger. Actually, several worlds hungers.”

“But you were not going to do that.” Her wife sighed. “You were going to sell it in the underground market and make profit out of it.”

“Well, a girl’s gotta eat.” She winked.

“It looks like you’re more worried about her robbing the ruby than getting married to another person, Doc.” Ryan pointed out.

“I am.” The Doctor answered. “River getting married to other people isn’t necessarily a novelty, but this was the only one besides our own that I wasn’t present.”

“It’s not like I’m the only one who gets married to other people, darling.” She huffed. “But I have to admit that our wedding was the best of all of my other weddings.”

“I hope so.” The Doctor huffed out.

“And the only one that matters too.” She completed with a smile and the Doctor smiled back at her.

“I’m very confused.” Yaz muttered.

“I stopped trying to understand, now I just go with the flow.” Ryan affirmed.

“What are we going to do with the ceremony back there?” Graham asked, pointing a thumb to the closed doors behind him.

“You are not robbing that ruby.” The Doctor said and River sighed. “Or getting married.”

“Fine!” She said. “You’re no fun.” River muttered as she undid the veil from her hair and tossed it on the ground. Her curly hair was done in a luxurious bun and the Doctor was happy to be able to see her hair again, even if it was trapped. “You better give me a ride then, I’m not sure Lord will be very happy with me if I come back there.”

“One more adventure?” The Doctor asked with a sad smile on her face.

“With you? Always.” River answered with a smile of her own.

“Come along, fam.” The Doctor said as they made their way towards the TARDIS. “On our next trip will figure out why River and I are married to each other.”

“I sense a lot of running.” Graham muttered with a pout.

“Oh definitely!” River winked at him. “A few explosions too.”

“Great.” All the companions huffed out but truth was they were happy that the Doctor could have a second chance with her wife for as long as it lasted.


End file.
